


Reverence

by covalent_bond



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalent_bond/pseuds/covalent_bond
Summary: “I’m so tired,” she mumbled eventually, still keeping her eyes on the floor. “How many times is it going to take…?”Edea would do anything to put a smile back on Agnès's face.





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> I love these girls so much
> 
> "im too gay for this shit im arresting u for horny crimes" -dawnne

Agnès took a deep, shaky breath as she stared up at the Crystal of Wind. Swirling clouds of darkness obscured its brilliance, leaving a stormy and ominous shape suspended in the air before them. Behind her, she could hear her companions still catching their breaths from the gruelling battle they had endured not moments prior. After the din of the fight, the quiet hung over her like a shroud.

“No time like the present, Agnès!” the cryst-fairy chirped. “We need to awaken the crystal, and fast, before we are set upon by more beasts!”

“Of course, Airy,” Agnès breathed, startled by the sudden sound but schooling her reaction to hide it. Steeling herself, she turned to Edea and cocked her head. “Shall we?”

The question was routine after more than a dozen crystal awakenings. Edea nodded briskly in response, and they headed towards a small door at the side of the temple, though not before turning to bid a brief farewell to Tiz and Ringabel. The repetition was familiar - leave the boys at the base of the altar to heal up, take care of their own wounds in the side chamber, get Agnès into her vestal garb, and begin the rite of prayer to awaken the crystal.

Privately, Edea wondered whether such intense prayer would be any less strenuous for the vestal were they allowed any time to rest up properly after the devastating battles against the scriptures’ beasts. Every time the crystals flared to life with their radiant light, Agnès would stagger back down the steps barely conscious, and required careful escorting to the closest inn since nobody dared let her walk alone. Without fail, she would fall into a heavy sleep for the rest of the day and the following night. Funds be damned, she deserved a proper rest for one night at least - after the first heart-wrenching instance of watching the vestal almost tumble down the stone steps, saved at the last minute by a frantic Tiz running to her side, the rest of the party had reached an unspoken and unanimous decision to protect and care for the vestal no matter what.

As Agnès headed to the bench on the far side of the room, Edea drew up short to close the wooden door behind them, before propping both their bags in front of it - it was a makeshift lock, easily brushed aside in an emergency but providing a little privacy all the same. After removing her gloves and stashing them in her bag, she reached into Agnès’s pack and gently pulled out the folded vestal garb. The silky fabric fell out of shape in her hands, and she shook it out by the sleeves.

The intricate garment was sturdier than its lacy appearance would suggest, but after so many brutal crystal awakenings it was beginning to show signs of wear - stray threads at the embroidered hem from Agnès’s nervous picking, a worn patch at the hip where she’d taken a nastier tumble, and the ribbons to lace the back were fraying at the edge. A couple of seams were pulling apart, too - Edea’s unfortunate handiwork, though she tried her best to dress Agnès with care.

Edea looked up at the sound of rustling fabric, accompanied by a huff of displeasure. Agnès was partly undressed: having stripped her cloak, she was now working on the fastenings of her sturdy dress, but her face was scrunched in a scowl.

“Hey,” she poked, “let me get that.”

Agnès made a wordless grumble, but dropped her hands readily to let Edea tackle the fastenings instead. The vestal was in the habit of keeping her gloves on during the ritual - a personal comfort, and they were irritating to remove, but it made changing rather more of a daunting task. “Arms up,” Edea prompted, before hefting the dress over Agnès’s head and depositing it fairly neatly on top of the carefully folded cape Agnès had laid down on the seat.

“Thank you,” came the quiet reply, as the vestal started working on the buttons of her shirt. Edea glanced back, momentarily transfixed by the image Agnès struck in the half-light of the chamber. Her head was bowed, but her stance betrayed the quiet strength under her quieter exterior.

Even wearing only a long black shirt that brushed against her thighs and moved to show a glimpse of collarbone as the buttons came undone slowly, and a pair of heavy boots still caked with desert sand, she looked almost saintly, Edea thought. Her thick hair fell around her shoulders, shining softly, the adorning headband reminiscent of a halo. Edea tore her gaze away, willing herself not to be inappropriate to someone who didn’t reciprocate. A moment later, the shirt was discarded too - she bit her lip as Agnès crossed her arms delicately over her bare chest, the visible curves of her cleavage having caught Edea’s eye a moment too long.

The vestal garb slipped over Agnès’s head with ease and Edea pulled it into place, smoothing the fabric over her hips, shaking out the elegantly-shaped top layer, and arranging the sleeves to fall at the right point just above her chest. The cool white fabric contrasted well against her warm, dark skin - Agnès made for a striking figure with the sharp, clean lines and delicate patterns drawing attention to her power and grace in equal measure.

Up close like this, though, she could see Agnès’s hands trembling as she held them to her chest. “Hey. Are you okay?” she asked softly, clasping her own much cooler hands around them.

“I’m fine,” Agnès replied, a soft smile chasing some of the storminess from her expression. “A little nervous, but it’s nothing I haven’t done before…” Her eyebrows drew together again as her voice trailed off. _Aha_.

“Fed up with the doing it over and over, huh?” Edea joked, cracking a smile. Agnès didn’t smile back, though - she sighed again, choosing to stare instead at the dusty stone tiles, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“I’m so tired,” she mumbled eventually, still keeping her eyes on the floor. “How many times is it going to take…?” Finally, Agnès met Edea’s gaze once more, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Aw, no, Agnès…!” Edea fretted, alarmed and guilty at upsetting her friend like this. “It must be a lot, right? It’s exhausting for you, we can all see that. And scary, too… Like, we’re all tired of fighting already, but you’ve got to do this every time…” Agnès nodded, not trusting her voice.

Edea drew Agnès into a hug, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl protectively. Agnès deflated in her arms, burying her head in the crook of Edea’s neck.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. Wanna stay here for a little while?”

“Airy will get mad…” Agnès pouted, making a half-hearted move to nudge Edea away, but the other girl held her fast.

“To hell with what Airy says,” Edea replied. Taking half a step back, she moved her hand to Agnès’s chin, tilting it up to get a better look at the dark circles forming under her eyes. “Hell, you’re shattered. We can stay here as long as you need, okay? If you want to. We could ask if we can wait a day, even - you could do with some sleep…”

“Oh,” Agnès said softly, downcast. “Do I look that bad..?”

“No, no!” Edea rushed to assure her. “I’m just worried about you! You always look beautiful, anyway,” she added, tracing her thumb absently along the line of Agnès’s jaw.

Agnès stiffened in her arms, breath catching. Edea flushed as she realised her words, looking away, but she felt the vestal’s face warming beneath her touch. You’re not normally this obvious, she chided herself.

“Um, thank you,” Agnès replied hesitantly. “I-”

“Can I kiss you?” Edea blurted.

A beat. “What?”

“Shit, I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” Edea muttered, dropping her hand to Agnès’s shoulder and looking away, ashamed. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

She looked back to the vestal with a tight smile, expecting her friend to look upset, or even mad. It took her a moment to decipher the look of surprise on Agnès’s face, with one hand pressed to her mouth and a pretty blush rising across her cheeks.

“Hold on,” Agnès murmured back. “I, ah… I wouldn’t mind that,” she got out eventually, to Edea’s great shock, smiling softly before wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. Edea’s eyes snapped to the motion and she swallowed, hard, suddenly far more nervous than a moment before.

“Oh. Okay. I mean, great, awesome, er -”

Agnès interrupted her panicking train of thought by reaching out to tuck a strand of Edea’s hair back into place. Startled, Edea finally fell quiet, cupping Agnès’s jaw gently and leaning in to meet her lips. Their eyes fluttered shut as they leant into the kiss, keeping it chaste and sweet. Agnès made a tiny noise as they pulled apart, almost leaning forward to chase Edea’s lips for a moment before she remembered herself and her eyes snapped open again.

Edea couldn’t hold back a smile at her apparent eagerness. “You good?”

Agnès leant forward to rest her forehead against Edea’s for a moment, basking in the proximity. “That was nice,” she mumbled shyly. “May I-?” She reached up with her own hands, putting one on Edea’s shoulder and curling the other into the hair at the nape of her neck.

“Please do,” Edea replied, letting Agnès take the lead for a moment to draw them back together. Angling her head let her deepen the kiss and after a moment’s hesitation Agnès’s lips parted. Tentatively she ran a hand across Agnès’s back, the expanse of skin laid bare thanks to the revealing cut of her garb, falling away enticingly where it was only half-secured. The vestal shivered at the touch, pressing closer to Edea’s chest - encouraged by her reaction, she continued to run her hand gently, exploring.

Agnès pulled away gently to catch her breath for a moment. Edea’s hands strayed up towards her neck and shoulders, pausing as they ran over the knotted muscle there. “You’re so tense,” she said, concerned, rubbing at the base of her neck. Agnès sighed deeply at the pressure, almost a moan, before flushing red and hiding her face. “Aw,” Edea laughed. “That feel good? I didn’t realise how pent up you are.” She let the statement hang for a minute before her motor mouth got the better of her. “Do you want me to help you out?”

“What do you mean?” Agnès asked, tilting her head to the side a little as Edea continued rubbing circles to ease the stiffness. Edea paused, opting to press a small kiss into the side of her jaw instead, before trailing her hands down the line of Agnès’s spine, over the loose ribbons of her dress, to follow the line of fabric to the curve of her chest peeking from the side.

“I want to touch you properly,” Edea said, voice low, watching as Agnès’s blush deepened. “All over, make you feel good, help you unwind…” Her hands traced lightly over the edge of Agnès’s breasts, before tracing down over her navel for good measure. The vestal shivered at the gentle touch. “You’re amazing, Agnès, working so hard all the time. Can I take care of you for a little while?”

Agnès made a strangled sound in her throat, eyes blown wide. “Yes,” she choked out after a minute, licking her lips. “Please.”

Edea drew her in for more kisses, slow and open mouthed, as she absently loosened the fastenings of Agnès’s dress a little further. The dress slipped forward until it was only held up by the off-shoulder sleeves, now resting at Agnès’s elbows and revealing her chest in full. When they broke for air, Edea stepped back, appreciating the view for a long minute before giving her breasts a gentle squeeze, enjoying the weight of them. Her curves were a pleasant contrast to Edea’s lean build and nearly flat chest.

Edea’s touch was deliberate and slow, exploring Agnès’s body with a soft reverence. Agnès gasped as a thumb traced round her nipple, eyes fluttering shut as heat spiked between her legs. Edea huffed out a laugh, continuing her careful ministrations and losing herself a little in the warmth and softness of the other girl. Agnès let out another breathy moan, head tilting back and showing off the length of her neck, and Edea found herself biting her lip with a groan.

“I probably shouldn’t give you any hickeys, huh,” she said with a wry smile.

“Not where anyone could see them, at least,” Agnès agreed, laughing daintily as Edea sputtered in surprise. She placated herself with running her tongue along Agnès’s warm skin, savouring the feeling and the way Agnès hummed in approval underneath her.

Eventually Agnès whined, starting to writhe a little under Edea’s hands and trying without much luck to grind on her thigh. “Edea, please, stop teasing!”

“Okay, okay,” she smiled, peppering the vestal’s neck with small kisses. Edea smoothed her hands down Agnès’s sides and over her ass, squeezing it for good measure. Flustered, Agnès squeaked in surprise, and she laughed again. After a minute her wandering fingers found the hem of the dress and here she stopped, pausing to look Agnès in the eye. Something electric sparked in the air between them, the seconds stretching out taut.

“Lady Vestal,” Edea started, officious. Agnès sucked in a breath at the use of the title, unfamiliar on Edea’s lips. She cocked an eyebrow. “Would you permit me to… pray at your altar?”

Agnès burst into a peal of surprised laughter, the heavy atmosphere vanishing immediately. Edea followed suit a moment later, failing to keep a straight face any longer. “Edea - _what_?”

“Sorry,” she gasped out, trying to force her hysterics under control. “I couldn’t resist - your face!” Once their laughter had subsided, she tried again. “Seriously, though… would you like to keep going? May I?”

“I would like that very much,” Agnès smiled.

Much more shyly than her words indicated, Edea tugged the dress up and over Agnès’s hips, letting it bunch at her waist and revealing the modest black underwear she was wearing. Edea ran a hand down the front, applying a slight amount of pressure as she reached the damp spot of fabric between the vestal’s legs. “You weren’t kidding, huh. You’re wet already…”

Agnès flushed at her words, swatting at Edea’s hands, and the panties were quickly dragged off and discarded near the rest of Agnès’s clothing. Edea paused to appreciate the sight of Agnès’s bare hips and thighs, lingering for a moment on the crop of hair between her legs and the slight indent left by her underwear.

“You’re so hot like this, Agnès,” Edea purred, leaning in close. “You’re always so hot. I could just eat you up… spread your legs for me?”

Using the discarded clothes as a cushion, Agnès propped one knee on the bench beside her, leaving her entrance exposed and open now that her legs weren’t pressed together with nerves. She swallowed nervously, wetting her lips. “Nobody’s ever seen me like this before,” she admitted.

At first, Edea just nodded, licking her lips as well out of anticipation. “I’m honoured,” she managed at last. “You’re amazing… I’m very lucky, huh? But tell me if you want to stop at any point, alright?”

Agnès nodded determinedly, and looking down Edea could see how swollen with eagerness her lips were. She stepped close to run her hands along the sensitive skin of Agnès’s inner thighs, warm under her touch but covered in goosebumps all the same. She ran her fingers through the curly hair between her legs for a moment, before moving to her entrance proper. Keeping her hand flat, she ran her fingers broadly along Agnès’s slick opening, both to explore the new territory and to allow Agnès to get used to being touched so intimately by someone else. Repeating the motion a few times had Agnès’s breath coming heavier already, as the heel of Edea’s palm brushed close to her hood and provided the smallest amount of teasing pressure.

At last, with her hand sufficiently wet from Agnès’s arousal, she trailed a finger up to Agnès’s clit, tracing over it slowly. Agnès inhaled sharply as Edea touched it, working over it gently before starting to trace in circular motions. She started slow, watching Agnès carefully to see how she responded, increasing her pace as the vestal sighed in pleasure.

“ Edea,” she panted. “So good…”

“This alright?” Edea asked, pausing briefly to take stock of her partner.

“_Yes_,” Agnès replied, rolling her hips down to chase the friction for a moment. “Please, don’t stop, keep going…”

Resuming her movements, Edea moved her other hand from Agnès’s waist to give some attention to her breasts, relishing the rhythmic breathy moans as her partner panted close to her ear. The small exhales sent shivers down her spine and she felt hard pressed to keep from moaning too obscenely herself. Her wet arousal was making itself keenly felt - she’d never been so desperate to be touched, resisting the urge to reach one hand between her own legs for some relief. If she’d been anywhere but the temple, she might have given in.

Edea moved her hand down, pressing a finger to Agnès’s entrance instead and raising her eyebrows at the other girl. At Agnès’s gentle yes she pushed slowly inside, careful to move in for a kiss to muffle any particularly loud sounds Agnès might make. Gradually she began pumping in and out of her body, the wet sounds drowned out by Agnès moaning against Edea’s lips.

“Might want to keep it down,” Edea tried to caution, barely pulling away to speak. “Don’t want the boys getting suspicious…”

Inserting another finger and angling her thumb against Agnès’s clit had the vestal shaking against her, moving her hands from toying with Edea’s hair to grip tightly at her shoulders. Getting caught up in the repetition, any semblance of keeping quiet was thrown to the wind as Agnès started moaning aloud in earnest, pressing as flush to Edea as she could manage and tipping her head back in pleasure. Edea planted a few more soft kisses to the exposed skin before curling her fingers as well.

“Ah - Edea…! Don’t stop-!” Agnès moaned, lost in the throes of pleasure as Edea continued working her hands steadily and kissing her softly. The vestal’s hips bucked a little with each thrust and Edea watched hungrily as the vestal fell apart under her touch.

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Edea crooned, voice husky. “You gonna come?”

Agnès cried out as she orgasmed, clawing at Edea’s shoulders as tremors wracked her legs. Eventually the rush subsided and she sagged against the other girl, breathing hard and barely aware of the world around her. Edea gently withdrew her soaked hand from between Agnès’s legs, wiping it clean on the back of her own thigh and hoping it wouldn’t be too conspicuous, before easing her back to a standing position and into her embrace.

The last of the tension seeped from Agnès’s body as her racing pulse started to calm, and she hummed in quiet appreciation as Edea started tracing patterns against her back again, feather light this time.

Eventually, Agnès straightened up with a deep exhale. “How was that? Feel any better?” Edea asked, face still flushed red and smiling broadly.

“It was amazing,” Agnès replied in an awed tone. “Thank you, Edea. I must confess I feel a lot more relaxed now…” She let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m glad,” Edea said, simply, pulling Agnès’s rumpled garb gently back into its proper place at her chest before letting Agnès retrieve her underwear. “You really did seem so anxious before.”

“But- what about you?” asked Agnès timidly, reaching her hands to rest on Edea’s hips. “Don’t you want-?”

Edea pursed her lips for a minute, something like regret flickering across her face, before shaking her head no. “It’s alright. You enjoyed it, right?”

Agnès frowned in response, hands stilling on her dress and eyebrows creasing in dismay. “Is that all this was? You said… I thought…”

“Wh - no!” Edea burst out, aghast. “I mean… not if you want? All I meant - er - I mean… we’re a bit pressed for time, right? And this isn’t the best place, either, really.” she finished sheepishly. “Don’t worry about me. If you wanted to reciprocate later, well… that wouldn’t be _unacceptable_,” she laughed. Agnès huffed, feigning offence at the mimicry and swatting at Edea’s arm, smile returning slowly to her face.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “I just…”

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m sorry for upsetting you like that,” Edea said as Agnès trailed into silence, drawing her into a warm embrace. “I’ve been very fond of you for a long time now. I didn’t want to be too forward with any advances, for fear of unbalancing our friendship, but it would be a good time to ask if… if you feel the same?”

“You are so very dear to me, Edea,” Agnès mumbled into her shoulder. “I’ve wished on more than one occasion to have you as more than a friend… I worried that you had become aware of my feelings, but simply wished to pacify me by offering this.”

“Oh, Agnès, I’m sorry… I didn’t want to play with your feelings like that! I mean, I’m really glad you feel the same way, of course! But I really did just want to help you feel better. Maybe it was selfish of me to frame it like this…”

“Don’t be silly, Edea. If I didn’t want you between my legs I would have turned you down,” Agnès smiled. “You made it more than clear that the choice was mine.”

Relieved, Edea beamed back at her, all golden sunshine before her expression took on a more devious tone. “Speaking of getting between your legs… I wasn’t joking when I said I could eat you up, you know,” she said, taking delight in the way Agnès’s eyes widened and the bob of her throat as she swallowed hard.

“And I find myself a little curious as to what you’re hiding underneath this armour…” Agnès mumbled back, looking away as if she couldn’t bear to admit something so crass. Edea grinned at her bashfulness.

They exchanged more chaste kisses as Edea finished tying the ribbons of Agnès’s garb, dressing her for real this time. She brushed her fringe carefully back into place, adjusting her headband, before starting to run her fingers softly through Agnès’s hair. Agnès seemed to melt at the attention, leaning into Edea’s touch and letting her eyes flutter shut.

Edea’s protective instincts screamed at her to draw the vestal into a tight embrace and never let her go - Agnès looked so innocent, radiant in the soft light, but the second the peace broke she would have to shoulder the strain of awakening the crystals and bury her misgivings once more. It hurt to see her friend - her _love_ \- worn down to nothing like this: though she stood firmer now than when they had first entered the temple, there was a new vulnerability in her expression, as if opening up in this bare room had fractured the walls Agnès built to keep herself going. Edea could only hope that her support, and that of their companions, would be enough to hold her firm until their task was through.

Sighing, Edea finally untangled her hands from Agnès’s dark locks and stepped back, the close warmth between them dissipating. “We should head back,” she said, grave. “The others are expecting us.”

Agnès’s face fell at the reminder of the task ahead, and Edea cursed herself for shattering the peaceful atmosphere, necessary as it was. “Of course,” the vestal said softly. “The crystal is waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I finished any writing, but I got super into the Bravely series a few months ago so here I am! *shows up with smut even though I have sfw fics in my drafts* priorities.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! I haven't really written nsfw before (or anything shippy, really) so this is kind of new territory for me - don't hesitate to point out any errors, and constructive crit is appreciated too. If you want to yell about bravely (or oblee, or anything else) with me, my tumblr is eternianparfait!


End file.
